Max's Secret
by MaxandFang4evr
Summary: When Max was fifteen she was captured and held as hostage. A year and a half later she is rescued by the Cullens but not before she is turned into a vampire. Now she is back with the flock, but they don't know her secret.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just had this idea, I don't know if anyone has ever done this before but oh well…**

**Prelude**

**Max's pov**

_Flashback_

_We were on the run. Again. But this time it wasn't from the school. Right now if we were on the run from the school, I would consider that a good thing. I don't know what he is but he's after us and all I know is that this is going to end bad._

I was back with the flock after being gone for two years. I've been back for almost a year now. They don't know, they can never find out. I couldn't live with myself if they found out. They couldn't live with ME if they knew.

When I was fifteen we were being chased by this crazy man. He captured me, and held me hostage for a year and a half. I thought for sure he was going to kill me. His eyes were blood red, and his skin was white without any color in it.

That's when I met them. They saved me from him before he could kill me. However they didn't get there soon enough to save me from this fate. Now I'm stuck with the consequences of his actions, forever.

When they told me that I needed to go back to my flock, I believed them. They had said that the flock needed me. They said to be careful. They said to keep my cover.

That's where I am now. I can not tell the flock. As a matter of fact, I can't even live. But I can't die either


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked to prelude and if any of you were confused Max, Iggy, and Fang are all suppose to be 18 however Maxis stuck between 16 ½ and 17 but weare just going to refer to her as 17.**

**Max pov**

We have been flying for nearly three hours now and I know the flock probably needs to rest and get something to eat. I don't need to do either but I know they need to.

"Let's land over there." I say to the flock and point to the clearing down below. They begin to circle down.

It's been hard trying to keep from them finding out. Especially with Angel being a mind-reader. I came close to slipping in my mind once, but caught myself in time. Other challenges of coarse include me not eating the food they do. Most of the time I go off hunting by myself, quench my thirst, and then kill something for them to eat.

"I'm going hunting." I needed to feed very often considering I was a vegetarian vampire and I was constantly around the flock with their blood running through their veins.

"I'll go with you." Angel said happily.

"No." I must have snapped that a little to harshly, because the flock all turned their heads towards me. "I'm sorry Angel, but I'd rather go alone." She still looked upset and I wanted to do nothing more than to go and comfort her, but then she would feel how cold my skin is and would be repulsed.

Of coarse they had noticed that my skin was now very pale, but I fended off their questions with simple answers such as, "I hadn't been in the sun in a while." Which I discovered was stupid of me to say because then they wanted me to go to beach. In the sun. I couldn't because then they would know I was different.

Fang was the worst though, he would just stare at me through his dark eyes. He had tried to talk to me several times but I had refused coming up with stupid responses. He was doing it now. He was looking at me.

I headed off into the woods walking until I got far enough that Iggy couldn't hear me. I then took off at vampire speed running far away so that if I lost control I wouldn't hurt any of the flock. Then my instincts took over and I had soon gorged heavily on deer. I caught one too for the flock and then started the journey back.

"Ewww! Max what is that?" Nudged asked obviously grossed out by the dead deer.

"It's a deer, Nudge." Iggy chuckled lightly at my sarcasm, but was silenced when Nudged slapped him over the head. I prepared the meat to be cooked and then went and sat down.

"Whatever. I'm becoming a vegetarian." I snorted at Nudge's comment. It having more meaning to me, than it really did to her.

"You'll starve then because we have nothing else to eat." I started to serve up the meat. "Just don't think about what it was, think about it as you key to surviving, that's what I do." She didn't seem very convinced by this but ate it regardless.

"Max, don't you want any?" Angel questioned looking at me with Bambi eyes trying to figure out what I was thinking. I out up mind blocks. Bella had taught me how to do that.

"No, I'm not hungry." Fang gave me a look that said we-need-to-talk but then went back to his food. Occasionally I would choke down some human food considering that when I was just Avian-American and not Avian-Vampire-American, I used to eat a ton. It tasted and smelled disgusting but I did it to put them at ease.

"There's an empty warehouse over there." Angel pointed "We found it when you were out hunting. Can we sleep there tonight?" Stupid Bambi eyes but they diserved not to just sleep in a warehouse, but in real beds.

I sighed and looked at Fang. He nodded.

"Sure, we can." How could sleeping in an empty warehouse cause something to happen, right? The sad part was that Angel and Nudge were happy about sleeping indoors. They deserve so much more. But I couldn't give them any of that, not being what I am.

_Have faith in your self, Maximum._ I growled to quietly for the flock to hear. Despite my changing into a vampire, the voice still didn't go away. The worst part of it was that it was constantly nagging me to tell the flock what happened to me over those two years when I was gone.

_Whatever._ My patience seemed to have degraded with the change.

_You have to tell them Maximum. What happens if Erasers come after you guys? Are you going to sit there and fight lamely? Or are you going to use your full-out vampire strength? If so what would you tell them?_

Urgh. The voice is so annoying. I would just use the same excuse I used when they saw how increasingly fast I could go. I mean I had super speed when I was human, or sort of human. So, when I was changed into a vampire I was triple as fast as I was. I was even faster than Edward. I just told the flock that my super speed became mega super speed when I was gone. I would tell them I had super strength. Which wasn't a total lie.

"It's starting to get dark, lets head into the warehouse and get set up for the night. They all got up, Iggy extinguished fire, and with that we were walking toward the ugly gray building.

It had opaque windows so you couldn't see through them. The door had faded green paint that was cracked.

I squeaked the door open and looked inside. There was nothing just a dirty floor.

"Ok" The flock followed me inside and began to unpack their new blankets. We had, unfortunately just gone shopping and bought new cloths, blanket, etc. It had been overcast so I could actually go out. Despite the no sun factor I still drew unwanted stares.

My skin was obviously an attention drawer, but when I changed I became what would be considered 'beautiful'. I was not, in my opinion nearly as beautiful as Rosalie who also had blond hair, but to ordinary humans, my beauty was extravagant. Fang seemed to notice too.

My vampire picked up something moving outside, and I immediately tensed up.

"I'll take first watch." I knew that way I could go check it out later.

"No Max." My attention immediately snapped back to Fang who had said that.

"You always take first watch, then you never wake me or Iggy up." It was true, but I couldn't sleep so I had nothing else to do. But the couldn't know that.

"Fine. But I get second watch." Whatever was outside moved again and I knew I was going to have trouble just pretending to be asleep.

"_Well, well, well, look where Maxi is now."_ I heard it at vampire frequency, and my head snapped toward the door.

"Something wrong Max?" Gazzy asked me.

"No nothings wrong Gaz.

"_But something is going to be wrong. Very soon."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's pov**

We were in trouble, and the worst part was no one knew but me. It was a nomad vampire, I don't know his name, but I had met him when I was with the Cullens. But of coarse then there was nine of us vampires, and now there was only me. The flock was there too, but that was the problem not the solution.

I got up blocking the door thinking that maybe just maybe he would trying to come through the door and I could force him outside. The flock were all looking at me like I was crazy, but I knew.

"Max, what are you doing standing by the door?" Angel just had to say that didn't she now he would hear and avoid the door purposely. Damn.

"Whose _he_?" Damn again. I need to stop thinking about it.

I didn't get a chance to answer because just then one of the windows shattered, easily, into a thousand pieces. I looked from the floor where the glass now laid, up to the horrible face I was wishing wasn't here. His crimson eyes danced on each one of the flock members, until they met mine with a smug smirk.

"Well look who it is! Maxie don't you remember me?" Why did this guy choose to stalk me. I didn't even know his name so I could make a snide remark. We were now circling each other, like the animals we are. I had personally killed his mate. That must be why he was after me. This seemed just like what the Cullens had told me happened with Victoria and James. But this was different.

I was scared now, but it wasn't for myself. It was for the flock. They were now assuming fighting stances…if only they knew.

"Get back!" I screamed desperately at the flock, my voice breaking at the end. The nomad chuckled darkly. The flock did not loosen their stances.

"Did you really think you could protect them? Wimpy humans, or in their cases wimpy-hybrid humans."

Screw the flock finding out! He was now seriously pissing me off. No one steps on Maximum Ride's turf and gets away from it. Just as I was preparing to launch myself at him, I heard another crash behind me. I looked at the flock and found that they hadn't moved. I turned quickly to realize that the people I had most desperately wanted to be their to protect the flock were there.

The Cullens! Well not all the Cullens, but Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. They stood in all their beauty, preparing to fight. The nomad was no match to all of us. Alice and Emmet quickly smiled at us, before throwing themselves at the nomad vampire.

They went hurling across the floor, cracking and ripping up the floor. I took a quick glance over the flock, their eyes were the size of saucers. Except for Iggy of coarse. He was probably just confused.

I went back to fight when Rosalie tossed me some matches so I could start the fire. They had started to rip him to pieces. There was no salvation for the flock now, they definitely knew now. And the fact that I tore up the cement with ease then attempted to start a fire probably made them realize that I wasn't exactly normal either, well extremely not normal.

It was over now, all that was left of the horrible nomad was the smoke that was now filling the warehouse. I walked casually over to the Cullens. Overly happy for two reasons; the first was that the flock was safe, and the second was that I was so frickn happy to see the Cullens. I love the flock, particularly Fang (not that I would ever admit that out loud), but the Cullens understood me and I didn't have to hide anything from them. They knew everything about me, even my wings.

"We have so much to talk about! And I wanna met the flock too! All you ever did when you were with us was talk about them, I'm so happy to see you Max!" I could barely understand Alice, and I was a vampire.

"Ya.." I trailed off looking at Jasper who still didn't have complete control around humans.

"Oh he'll be fine, now go inroduce us!" Alice was just so dang happy. Emmet looked happy to see me too, even Rosalie looked happy to see me for her being Rosalie.

I turned to the flock who were still shocked. I couldn't help but feeling guilty now, I had so much to explain. I sighed, and walked slowly towards the flock…

**I know I am officially THE worst updater ever. And I don't even give you guys loger chapters. Well review if you'd like. Again I'm really sorry.**

**P.S. All you fans of my other story, "Section 3" I'm not promising anything, but I should have a new chapter up soon with…. (drum roll) what section 3 is.**

**MaxandFang4evr**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

_**I turned to the flock who were still shocked. I couldn't help but feeling guilty now, I had so much to explain. I sighed, and walked slowly towards the flock…**_

**Max's pov**

The Cullens were following close behind me as I walked towards my shocked flock. They all literally had their mouths hanging open. But if I weren't a vampire, then I probably would have been shocked to.

"So…" How am I suppose to start this? "Um, well flock, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They are some of the Cullens I said this pointing to each of them individually. They all smiled at the flock in return.

"And Cullens, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I pointed to them individually to, but I think they were still to shocked to say anything. Angel recovered quickly after this though and said,

"Oh my god! These are the Cullens that you stayed with while you were gone." She must have read this from their mind.

"Um yeah that's right I did stay with them while I was gone."

"OH MY GOD! It is so cool to finally meet you guys! All Max did was talk about you guys, I'm so excited! You've have to come back to our house and meet the rest of the family. They will be so happy to get to meet 'the flock'! And then we can go shopping, cause no offense but your clothes are seriously disgusting. And then we can all -" Alice was beginning to talk faster than humans can comprehend so I had to cut her off.

"Okay, Okay. Alice no need to scare them to death! But that does sound like a good idea to go back to your house, I'm sure we could all use showers."

The flock were still in awe, but they were slowly started to recover, except Angel of coarse who obviously knew everything that was going on and was seemingly okay with it. They all nodded their heads.

"Plus, I think it would give us a good chance to…talk."

"We didn't bring a car." Rosalie said.

"That's okay we can fly!" Angel said proudly.

It was the Cullen's turn to looked shocked. I mean sure they knew about all our wings and everything, but give them some credit accepting that a bunch of mostly human kids could fly, is a big challenge for anyone. Even a vampire.

We were soon flying towards the Cullen house, and I couldn't help but notice the awkward silence that was passing between the flock member. Especially me. This should be fun. Not.

The Cullen mansion is still impressive, even after already having been there. To sum it up, it's fricking huge! I landed first and I heard the flock each land behind me.

Alice threw open the door, ecstatically as normal and said, 

"That is still _so _cool to see! I can't wait for you guys to meet the others! Come in, come in!" She was now making weird gesturing motions with her hands, that were slightly scary.

"Um, hold on I wanna talk to the flock alone first." He face dropped visibly, but soon rose again and she smiled.

I started walking towards the forest knowing the flock would automatically follow. I walked until I came across this clearing, that had wild flowers growing in it. **(AN: The Meadow! Sorry couldn't resist.)** It was beautiful but this was no time for stuff like that. I sat down awkwardly and waited for the flock to follow suite.

"Sooo…what are you guys thinking?" It was probably the worst way to start off a conversation like this, but I really didn't know another way.

"You're a vampire!" Angel said excitedly. At least I know I have one person on my side.

"Yeah…"

"That is like so totally cool but freaky at the same time. Cause I mean you're a vampire. I didn't even know they existed!" Nudge said in all on breath. Well that's two on my side. I smiled happily at her.

"A vampire, seriously Max?" Next up was Iggy I guess. "That's kinda creepy."

My heart sank, and I'm sure it was evident on my face. Iggy wouldn't accept what I had become. I quickly came to my defense saying,

"Well, yeah but not all vampires are bad, I mean I only drink animal blood, that's why my eyes are golden instead of crimson red. The Cullens all drink animal blood too. And we don't drink from birds, cause I would find that totally wrong and we are…"

"No, Max I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just joking," He cut me off. "Vampires are immortal right? Cause Gazzy and I could totally test some major bombs out on you and you would walk away without a scratch. Because that would be totally awesome!"

We all laughed, and Gazzy strongly agreed so I knew he would be okay with me being a vampire too. Four down, one to go. And can you guess who that one is? Yeah that's right, Fang.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

**I know, I'm so mean. First I don't up date in like forever and now I leave you up in the air about Fang. Sorry people, but I promise if I have the time, (big if there) I will try to get an update up soon. But I don't know if that will happen cause I have graduation coming up, so ya. **

**Love ya guys**

**MaxandFang4evr**


	5. Author's Note: Sorry

I am so sorry to everyone, but my computer is broken and is being fixed right now so I haven't been able to update any of my stories. I promise once my computer gets fixed or once I can get more than a minute here on the library's computer, I will update both of my stories.

Thanks for being understanding and I am soooooo sorry

MaxandFang4evr


End file.
